Doraemon: Tân Nobita và binh đoàn người sắt - Đôi cánh Thiên thần
Tân Nobita và binh đoàn người sắt - Đôi cánh Thiên thần (tên gốc: 映画ドラえもん 新・のび太と鉄人兵団 ～はばたけ 天使たち～, Eiga Doraemon Shin Nobita to Tetsujin Heidan ~Habatake Tenshi Tachi~; tên tiếng Anh: Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops: ~Angel Wings~) là bộ phim hoạt hình được công chiếu ngày 5 tháng 3 năm 2011 ở Nhật, ở cả 2 định dạng IMAX 3D và 2D truyền thống. Đây là phim được làm lại từ bộ phim năm 1986 Cuộc xâm lăng của binh đoàn rôbôt. Đây cũng là phim hoạt hình dài Đôrêmon 3D đầu tiên được thực hiện. Tóm tắt (Từ đầu đến lúc cải tạo bộ não của Zanda Claus ( ông già Nôel ) thì giống như phiên bản cũ, còn lại thì khác hoàn toàn) ... Sau khi thông báo với Jaian và Suneo, cả nhóm quyết định sẽ đàm phán với bộ não của Zanda Claus. Chính vì cái quả bóng tròn cứ nhảy tưng tưng nên Doraemon dùng nồi sinh vật hóa biến nó thành con gà vàng, gọi là Pippo, lúc đầu khi nghe những cái tên lạ lùng của những người trái đất đặt thì lập tức đạp lên mặt Nobita và khiến nhóm bạn Nobita tức điên vì bị trêu chọc. Pippo vì muốn cứu Riruru nên đã lừa dối nhóm Doraemon bằng cách là nói với họ sẽ làm bạn của nhau nhưng khi chứng kiến cảnh Nobita chạy đến bảo vệ cho mình, cậu đã từ từ hiểu ra. Còn Riruru được Shizuka cứu và chăm sóc cẩn thận nên cô cũng cảm nhận được phần nào, nhưng Riruru lại tự lừa dối mình, chưa hiểu được thành ý của nhóm Doraemon. Cô đã bắn Shizuka, khiến cho Shizuka giận nhưng cô không ngờ rằng Shizuka vẫn chăm sóc mình. Pippo đã liên lạc với cô để nói lên cảm xúc của mình nhưng cô lại phủ nhận và không trả lời. Đến sáng hôm sau, thấy Pippo không về, Nobita đã bắn Miếng dán nam châm vào Pippo và hút cu cậu về phía mình, khiến cho hai đứa bị gắn chặt vào nhau. Cả nhóm triển khai kế hoạch. Trong lúc chờ đợi binh đoàn robot kéo đến, Nobita và Pippo đã làm lành với nhau và Pippo trở thành đồng minh của nhóm Doraemon. Trong lúc đó thì Riruru trốn thoát, gặp Nobita và định bắn cậu nhưng lại trúng Pippo. Cô cũng gặp Tổng tư lệnh và khuyên can ngừng kế hoạch bắt con người làm nô lệ nhưng lại bị kết tội phản quốc và bị tử hình. May mà Pippo và nhóm Doraemon đã cướp pháp trường, cứu cô. Riruru đã trở thành đồng minh của nhóm Doraemon nhưng cô vẫn chưa biết trái tim mình mách bảo điều gì. Lúc đó, cả nhóm Doraemon và Pippo lên đường chống lại binh đoàn robot. Shizuka và Riruru ở lại. Cả hai người đã quay về quá khứ để gặp Thượng đế - tức là nhà khoa học đã tạo ra Amu và Emu. Pippo vì mối căm hận đã chiến đấu hết sức mình với nhóm Doraemon. Còn Riruru cùng với Shizuka đã thay đổi lịch sử Mekatopia, bằng cách thay đổi cho Amu và Emu trái tim biết tha thứ và cảm thông (biểu tượng 3 ngôi sao vàng, xanh, đỏ). Binh đoàn robot biến mất cùng với Riruru và Pippo. Trước khi biến mất, cả hai đã cùng nguyện với nhau rằng khi tái sinh, họ sẽ là thiên thần bảo vệ cho Mekatopia. Mọi chuyện trở lại bình thường. Một buổi sáng nọ, khi đang chép phạt thì Nobita thấy Riruru và Pippo quay lại với đôi cánh trên lưng. Họ đã trở thành "Thiên thần". Diễn viên lồng tiếng ( Danh sách dưới đây có nhiều thông tin chưa chính xác ) Nhân vật *Doraemon *Nobita *Shizuka *Jaian *Suneo *Zanda Claus (dịch là bò mộng) (tên tiếng Nhật: ザンダクロス Zandakurosu '' - một con rôbốt có nhiều nét giống với Hyaku Shiki, trong Yoshiyuki Tomino's Mobile Suit Gundam. *Riruru (tên tiếng Nhật: ''リルル　Lilulu) - Gián điệp của phe rôbốt trên hành tinh Mechatopia, mang hình dáng một cô gái trẻ. LÀ người đã thay đổi lịch sử để cứu Trái Đất khỏi bạn robot xâm lược. *Pippo - Một nhân vật không có trong nguyên tác của bộ truyện cũ. Là bộ não của Zanda Claus được Doraemon cho chuyển đổi hình dạng thành một con gà màu vàng rất dễ thương và thẳng thắn (nhiều lúc làm cho nhóm Nobita nổi khùng). Pippo chính là bạn liên lạc của Riruru ở Mekatopia. Cậu đã giúp nhóm bạn Nobita rất nhiều trong việc đánh lại bọn robot xâm lược. *Bà Nobi *Tướng quân Bọ hung *Tướng quân Bọ ngựa Âm nhạc Ca khúc mở đầu *"Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon" do MAO trình bày. Ca khúc lồng trong phim * * * * 「羽根をつけたら」 * * của Subaru Kimura (lồng Jaian) Ca khúc kết thúc *Tiếng Nhật: "Tomodachi no Uta" ("Bài ca Tình bạn") do Bump of Chicken trình bày. **Bài hát này đã được dịch sang tiếng Việt, mang tên "Gọi dấu yêu. Ca khúc do Hoàng Sơn trình bày. Ca khúc lồng trong phim đã được Việt hoá *"Pippo - Tình yêu mùa hè" của "Quốc Tín"(lồng Jaian) Những điểm khác so với truyện gốc và phiên bản 1986 *Trong bản làm lại, bộ não của Zanda Claus - Pippo trở thành nhân vật có suy nghĩ và cảm xúc từ đầu đến cuối phim, nhờ đó có vai trò quan trọng trong phim. *Robot Miklos (tên tiếng Nhật : ''ミクロス Mikurosu) của Suneo ít xuất hiện hơn. *Xuất hiện thêm một nhân vật phụ là Tướng quân Bọ ngựa, là cánh tay phải của Tướng quân bọ hung. *Trong bản làm lại, các robot ở Mechatopia đều có "Ba ngôi sao của Mecatopia, đóng vai trò rất quan trọng trong việc thay đổi cốt truyện so với phiên bản cũ, cùng với nhân vật Pippo. Thư viện ảnh búp bê nhặt của Shizuka.png Pippo1.jpg Bảo bối sử dụng trong phim *Dầu vào thế giới đảo ngược *Găng tay khuân vác *Hồ câu cá trong nhà *Điện thoại không dây *Khóa điều khiển đa năng *Bánh mì chuyển ngữ *Nồi sinh vật hóa *Hộp cấp cứu rôbôt *Chiếc vòng xuyên thấu *Súng dây viễn vọng *Núi tạo tiếng vang *Cỗ máy thời gian *Chong chóng tre *Túi thần kỳ (Túi không gian 4 chiều) dự phòng *Đèn pin thu nhỏ *Súng gây sốc *Đại bác không khí *Cánh cửa thần kỳ Video phim dài thumb|335px|Đoạn phim do HTV3 lồng tiếng|center Liên kết ngoài *Trang web chính thức * Thể loại:Phim chủ đề Thể loại:Bài viết